Destiny of the Sealed Sword
by YumiAshidoKarmaSuzaku
Summary: Yumi Yamamoto, Ashido Kuchiki, Karma Kurosaki, and Suigetsu-kun were captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads long ago. The best of the best. But their greatness is their very undoing. Now, fighting Sukie Mebashi and a mysterious character, these noble-family characters discover why they're back in present time.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Yumi-chan, stop this madness!" yelled Ashido Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of Squad 6 of the 13 court guard squads. However, no matter how many times Ashido pleaded, Yumi continued to use her Byakuren kaji Ookami against his Hakai-ryoku. But Ashido grew silent when he saw her eyes. "The spiritual pressure is simply too much for her." Ashido thought.

"I'll kill you till you die!" Yumi screamed while charging at Ashido. He dodged her attack. Ashido-sama pondered in between attacks, for had never encountered an enemy that could take over a shinigami captain. From one of the noblest families next to his own,but this idea was stopped due to a fatal blow to the shoulder. Ashido caught another glimpse of Yumi's eyes. He had come to the conclusion that they were either pitch black or or gone. Unfortunately, it was the latter.

*Meanwhile in another place in the Soul Society*~

Zanpaktou Houkiboshi and Zabuza clashed, but this wasn't the first time.

"So here we are again, I see, fighting about something silly. Oh, what was it again? I forgot." Karma said, smirking at her often opponent and fellow captain, Suigetsu Hozuki. He murmured something but all Karma needed to hear was one name, Isshin.

"I love hearing that same old excuse about my half-brother, cousin, ish-thing. It's very entertaining…but that's not the real reason why, isn't it? Something about Yumi-" Karma was stopped by a wave of water hitting her.

When she got back up on her feet, Karma exclaimed, "'Bout time!"

"I can't believe you are just letting this pass! Yumi is out there somewhere causing mayhem to someone!" Suigetsu was furious.

Karma tried to explain, more/less where she was but before she could say anything, Suigetsu went berserk to the extreme when he released shikai.

"Are you ready to die," Suigetsu, his voice cold. He was going to save Yumi-chan, even if it cost him his life. "Bankai"

Meanwhile, Ashido charged up a healing kido. It seemed to be working. "I don't want to hurt you! What has taken over you!" "I'll destroy you! I'll kill every last one of you!" Yumi-sama smirked at the comment. "You leave me no choice. I'm going to have to fight you." Ashido's face gave off nothing.

"Demolish, Byakuren kaji Ookami!" She held sword high in the air and upon it gained two swords, with three chains connecting them." "I don't want to do this, but it looks like I have no other choice. Drain them to nothing, Hakai-Ryoku."

"You won't be able to beat me with such feeble attacks. I will not die"

"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone! Flutter of wings! Ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperence upon sinless well of dreams and unleash but slightly of your claws! Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui! He fired 2 blasts of energy at her. She dodged them quickly, but was unaware that Ashido had shunpoed behind her."Turn to snow now!" He froze her in a block of ice. "Turn to light now!" He created a barrier of light around her. He sighed. "It's finished. I didn't hurt her at a-"

Ashido was cut off by the ice breaking and the light barrier shattering. "Damn it," he hissed under his breath. She broke out easily. "That won't work! I'll kill you!" Yumi-san said. Ashido let out another sigh. "Angel swift wings, Demon shadow power, rush of the winds to cause a balance! Show your true form, Bakuhatsu!" Ashido powered up to his true shikai.

"Turn me to snow, now!" Ashido became snow and shunpoed over to the dazed Yumi-chan. "Turn to light snow, now!" She was frozen again, and the ice mixed with the light created a barrier. "It's finished." Just then, the soul society came and captured them both.

With Karma-sama and Suigetsu-kun, they were evenly matched. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit, Suigetsu!" They both held their breath as they sensed Yumi's spiritual pressure was fading further away, as well as Ashido's.

Just then, they were caught by the soul society. They were tried at Central 46. "You shall receive the penalty of being sealed away forever! Actions like this cannot be forgiven! You shall be stripped of your captain's titles and will be punished severely!" Seeing as though there wasn't any way around it, they stepped into the sealed area and were sealed away in the forbidden sword to conquest, also known as the Haturashi. And so begins the start of the sealed sword.

Chapter 1-"The Great Awakening"


	2. The Great Awakening

**Chapter 1-"The Great Awakening"**

At the very bottom of Central 46, there was a quiet whisper that was barely heard.

"You wouldn't hold me here hevans..."

Suddenly an explosion destroyed the holding chambers of the seal power. Out flew a shadow that seemed to disappear in moments. And there stands a dazed and confused Hanataro.

"What the-" He was interrupted by the shadow. There stood Yumi. "...?"

Yumi grabs Hanataro by the collar, "What the hell are you staring at, twerp!" She yelled in anger with a short fuse to her anger problems.

"Damn, Yumi calm down!" Ashido yelled as he walked into a small beam of light breaking through from the surface of the soul society. "How long have we been gone?"

Meanwhile at the other side of the tunnel after a series of some very colorful words, Karma gained consciousness and called for her half-shikai (a simple small purple glow stick) and began looking around. It didn't take long for Karma to find the former captain of squad 3. Suigetsu was lying down on his back on the cold floor.

"I guess being sealed away doesn't heal your wounds very well," Karma thought, as her wounds were pretty bad as well. Karma kicked Suigetsu on his side and yelled, "Wake up, dammit!" After several minutes of yelling, Karma heard someone not too far away screaming but she heard the name of one of her comrades, Yumi. She left houkiboshi next to Suigetsu's face in case he was still alive and woke up. Karma-sama began walking down the dark corridor.

"God, Yumi. Do you ever shut the hell up?" Ashido was growing irritated of Yumi's constant yelling and screaming for Karma. "SHUT UP! KARMA! I'M OVER HERE!" Over in the distance, Yumi saw a black figure move towards her.

"You, twerp! Go check that out!" Yumi yelled, pointing to Hanataro.

"M-me? I don't think that's a good idea."

"JUST F***ING GO!" Ashido plugged his ears and sighed,

"Why the hell do I have to be stuck with Ms. Loud-Mouth over here...Yumi, I'll go. Stay right here."

"NO! I WANT HANATARO TO GO! STAY HERE!"

Hanataro was frigging scared now, "I don't think..."

"NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! JUST GO!" Ashido plugged his ears yet again to the annoying loud mouth.

"Okay. Hanataro, just stay here. Yumi and I-"

"NO! HANATARO NEEDS TO GO! I'M NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL HANATARO GETS THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVES!"

Ashido finally snapped. "Damn kid! I HATE CHILDREN!" Ashido grabbed Yumi in one hand and Hanataro in the other. "Drain them to nothing, Hakai-Ryoku" Ashido's zanpaktou released into a glowing sword. "Turn to light, now!" Ashido emitted a small light from his sword. "We're all coming. I don't care what anyone says."

"PUT ME DOWN! KARMA-SAMA! ASHIDO'S BEING A BIG BULLY!" Yumi shrieked.

Ashido shot her a look. "I am up to my eyes in frustration right now! Do you know how tempted I am to slit-"

"Ashido Kuchiki! I'm surprised at you!" Karma-sama walked towards Ashido, carrying her half-shikai.

"But-"

"No but's mister. Say you're sorry."

"But she-"

"Ahh." Karma cut him off. "What did I say?"

Ashido murmured something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing my fellow elder. I love following your orders." Karma knocked the air out of Ashido, causing him to wheeze and suck in air. "Bitch. What the hell?"

"Serves you right. Now do you wanna go unconscious again?"

"Fine. Yumi, I'm sorry. DAMN." Ashido grew red with anger.

"See, was that so hard? Now we gotta go back for Suigetsu."

"Haha! You got in trouble!" Yumi chanted, laughing a taunting laugh.

"Shut up." Ashido sneered, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Umm…excuse me, but who are you?" Hanataro asked, confused.

"We'll explain everything when we get to Suigetsu. He needs you three to help him. I'm not the best when it comes to healing kido." Karma replied.

"You're not very good at a lot of things." Ashido mumbled under his breath.

Karma turned around and delivered a powerful blow to Ashido's stomach. He winced in pain. "I'm good at kicking your ass, now aren't I?"

"You're horrible, you know that." Ashido managed to get out.

"I know, Yumi are you okay? You gave us quite a scare back there. We didn't know how you would mature into a full vizard. It was tough for Ashido to go through transformation, especially in his Vasto Lorde state. It was a miracle we all became soul-reapers, vizards, and arrancars."

"I battled my inner hollow for quite some time before I was able to finally beat it, but I was sealed away right after. It didn't take much time for me to master my vizard form, and my resurrection is still intact." Yumi explained.

"That's good to hear." Karma walked up to an unconscious Suigetsu, lying near houkiboshi. Karma grabbed her zanpaktou and sheathed it. "Can you heal him?"

Yumi leaned in close to the unconscious Suigetsu . "Yeah, but I'm gonna need some help. Ashido, can you come here?" Ashido leaned in. "Can you use your hakai-ryoku to strengthen your kido?"

Ashido nodded. "Okay. I gotcha, here you go." He strengthened the already powerful healing kido Yumi was performing.

"I'll help too." Hanataro stated.

Karma put hand on his shoulder. "There's no need. Yumi used to be captain of Squad 13; her powers compare to that of Retsu Unohana's. She might still be a captain, if she wasn't a vizard arrancar."

"Ah. So this is the famous Yumi-taicho. I thought her name was familiar."

Karma nodded her head. "You may recognize him. He is Ashido Kuchiki, former captain of Squad 6. He specializes in kido and fighting, defensively and offensively. His shunpo is the absolute greatest, considering that he is the one who founded shunpo. He is given the title, 'God of Flash,' outranking even Yoruichi-sama's."

"Wow. And what about you, Karma-sama?"

"I am the former captain of Squad 9, Karma Kurosaki. I am the first to master my bankai and vizard form. Although I'm not the best at kido, I am still able to mast high-ranking hado and bakudo. I'm able to keep these three idiots under control. I'm the half-sister of the famous Isshin Kurosaki."

"So you're related, to Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper?"

"Who? Hmm…I will have to look into that, but however, I have a huge spiritual pressure. I have even mastered a half-shikai."

"Wow! How about him?" Hanataro pointed towards Suigetsu, who was starting to draw away from unconsciousness.

"He's a mystery. All I know about him is that he is a former captain of Squad 3. He trained under Kisuke Urahara himself, and was the second one to master his vizard-arrancar state. His bankai is a mystery, and has never been revealed to anyone. It's said to be very powerful."

Suigetsu woke up with a vigorous headache. "Ow. My head. What happened to the seal?" Yumi turned around, now facing Karma-sama. "That's a good question. What did happen to the seal?"

Hanataro reluctantly answered Karma's question. "The seal broke when Ukitake-taicho came down here. He said that he needed investigate down here. Something he was looking for. I followed him down here. He reached an ancient sword. It looked like it sealed something within. Captain Ukitake was able to break the seal, setting off a huge explosion. He left to retrieve Kisuke Urahara, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"What?" Ashido said in disbelief.

"The group's getting back together," Karma simply stated.

"Ukitake is coming." Yumi hummed to herself.

"We'll be back as a team once more." Suigetsu said, hope in his heart.

"Oh so you think. Transport, Starkiller…" said a voice from behind. Before anyone could react, everyone was sent to different places. "I've sent them to Hueco Mundo. Yumi is at the Lake of Forgotten Hopes, Karma is in the Sand Dudes of Despair, Ashido-san to the Mountains of Lost Dreams, and Suigetsu –the Dark Forest. Tell this to the group coming, and direct them as follows, Ukitake to save Yumi, Urahara is to save Suigetsu, Rukia to save Karma, and Byakuya to save Ashido. My name is-," he thought for a moment. "Never mind my name, Just make sure they get the message. Or else." He released a great deal of spiritual pressure, making Hanataro drop to the floor."

"Okay I get it."

"Good"

The mysterious man eased up on his spiritual pressure. "Oh and one more thing. The group will have to fight the four while they are under my control, in their vizard forms, of course." With that, the mysterious soul reaper left.

"Oh no," Hanataro thought to himself, "How am I going to remember all that?"


	3. The News

(A/N: This story takes place within the 17 month stand-still point between Sousuke Aizen getting sealed away/Ichigo losing his Shinigami powers and the Fullbringers Arc. In our story, Kisuke Urahara is thanked and is allowed back into the Soul Society and resumes his position as the Captain of Squad 12. We'll see how things play out –Karma/Lily)

_**Chapter 2 "The News"**_

Juushiro, Byakuya, Kisuke, and Rukia all returned to the now unsealed Haturashi.

Juushiro coughed, "Where are-" he coughed again, "they?"

"How should I know?" Byakuya responded, "They just disappeared." Rukia ran to help the fallen Hanataro , who explained everything that just happened and the mysterious soul reaper. They stared at Hanataro as if he'd gone crazy/mentally insane.

Byakuya was the most confused about it. "Ashido…there is no possible way…" he remembered the stories his grandfather had told him about the great Kuchiki that was sealed away long before Byaukya had even been born in the world of the living.

When Hanataro finished, he fainted from exhaustion. Ukitake-taicho coughed once more, "We need to get him to the Squad 4 barracks, Rukia, help me take him."

"Yes, sir!" Rukia stated.

When Ukitake and Rukia were out of sight upon the surface, Kisuke stood up, looked through a small beam of light that shone through and mouthed the name, "Suigetsu" and began walking up to the surface of the Soul Society. Byakuya, who ended up spending several hours sitting down thinking about everything he knew about the great Ashido Kuchiki, finally and silently walked to the Kuchiki manor and had a tough time getting to sleep because of all of the surprising events that had happened that day.

Meanwhile, Kisuke had reported to Head Captain Yamamoto what had happened. "Very sudden…I will call for a captains' meeting tomorrow morning. Get some sleep Captain Urahara."

"Yes, Head Captain."


	4. Assignments

_**Chapter 3 "Assignments"**_

"Everyone! It has come to my attention that the forbidden sword, the Haturashi, seal has been broken! We are to investigate immediately what happened!" The Head Captain spat out.

"I don't think it is wise to go in there blindly," Juushiro Ukitake said, patience lingering in his voice. "I think that only the few who are involved with this should try to find where the former captains are."

"Very well, Ukitake, I assume you will be leading this investigation?" Head Captain Yamamoto questioned.

Ukitake nodded.

"Okay! Captain of Squad 6-Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 12-Kisuke Urahara, Captain of Squad 13-Juushiro Ukitake, and Lieutenant of Squad 13-Rukia Kuchiki, shall be under the investigation of Yumi Yamamoto, Ashido Kuchiki, Karma Kurosaki, and Suigetsu-san! This captain's meeting is over!" He lingered as everyone else left.

"What should we do?" Rukia asked after hearing about the captains meeting. They were in the Kuchiki manor, sitting in a den. "The one who transported them must have been-"

"We can't know that for sure," Ukitake said, quickly cutting her off.

"It was him. It was Matzunshini wasn't it?" Byakuya said, quietly.

Everyone remained silent and Kisuke nodded. "There's no doubt. If his zanpaktou was Starkiller, then it was him."

Rukia stood up, anger in her eyes and voice, "And we aren't doing anything about it! He's at large again. You know what he did last time? We have to stop him!"

Ukitake stood up, coughed up a considerable amount of blood, took him medication, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You musn't get worked up, Rukia. We all know this is very frustrating, to have to deal with Sukie Mebashi again."

Rukia sat down, tears entering her eyes. "It was difficult the last time, but Ichigo was able to defeat him. Now, we can't use his shinigami powers to help us. We have to defeat him as well as the other seven."

Byakuya slammed his hands against the table that magically came out of no where. "Damn it! You're telling me Zahatsu, Briantsu, Benashu, Celestria, Zohotsoa, Matzunshini, and Sukie had all just been resurrected?" Byakuya said, yelling now. "How the hell are we supposed to find the group? They went in four separate paths! And what does Matzunshini mean by 'save'?"

"Byakuya, calm down," Urahara waved a hand out. "I know what is going to happen. They'll lose all control of their inner hollow and will all go berserk. It's up to us to defeat them so that the hollow is so weak that they are able to control. The best thing we can do is split up and follow his orders."

Everyone fell silent again.

"No! We can't go through this alone. We need to stick together," Rukia said finally.

"I know it's not ideal, but we have to separate." Urahara responded.

Byakuya nodded. "It can't be helped." Juushiro said, followed by a series of coughs. Rukia then slowly nodded.

"Okay. We'll begin our assignments tomorrow," Urahara clasped his hands together, "Right now, let's just get some rest. Tomorrow we'll discuss the powers of their zanpaktou as well as known weaknesses. At sunset, we'll depart towards our separate journeys. When you're done with your assignment, see if you can help the others."

With that, everyone vacated the Kuchiki manor. Everyone except Rukia.

"Rukia, save Karma."

Rukia bowed her head. "Yes, Nii-sama." And with that, she left.

"Ashido…" Byakuya whispered to himself, "I'm coming."


	5. From Sunrise to Sunset

_**Chapter 4: "From Sunrise to Sunset"**_

Byakuya, Rukia, Ukitake, and Kisuke woke up the next morning and met at the Kuchiki manor, an ideal place for a meeting.

"Okay! Anybody know anything that we might need to watch out for the four's zanpaktou?" Kisuke asked, clasping his hands together. Everyone grew silent, thinking for a moment.

Ukitake was the first to speak, "Yumi is a Yamamoto. I believe she is able to control powerful fire as well as ice. She, like Shunsui and me, has a dual sword. She is able to control lightning as well."

Everyone nodded. "Okay, that's something about Yumi. Now, what about Karma?" Rukia asked.

"I had to ask her adoptive brother, Isshin for information about her controls meteorites or comets. She is able to direct a large amount of comets at a victim, using her hilt to direct the comets. She also has a half-shikai, which what she calls a 'glowstick'." Urahara stated.

Rukia pondered the use of such a thing.

"Yes, I think it's just as weird as you do, Rukia," Ukitake said with the same amount of confusion as Rukia.

"Not much is known about Suigetsu or Ashido, nor is there time to discuss it." Urahara said, standing up, "Now, is everyone good on food?"

Everyone nodded.

Ukitake smiled, "Are you sure?"

They all nodded.

"But I've gots candy!" Ukitake pulled out a large container of candy.

"Why would we need-" Rukia began, but was interrupted by her brother.

"I'll take two pounds."

Urahara smiled a wide grin, "Gimme twelve pounds of those Kasumyoji lollipops!"

"Great, what about you, Rukia?"

"I'm good, thank you."

Everyone stared at Rukia in disbelief.

"ARE YOU SURE?" Ukitake questioned with big eyes.

"…yes…I…am?" Rukia answered.

Ukitake frowned, "Rukia, I believe you should take some candy," Ukitake said through with gritted teeth.

"Uhh…o-okay. I'll have a…uhh…"

"You'll take a WHAT?" Ukitake said impatiently waiting for Rukia to hurry up.

"A Chappy Bar! I'll take a Chappy Bar," Rukia sighed.

"Oh, okay. Here ya go," Ukitake said, handing her twelve Chappy Bars.

"Umm…I only wanted-"

"Only wanted WHAT? Please tell your Captain."

"Uhh…never mind"

Ukitake smiled, "Great. Now, I want to share something. I don't think we should go after these mysterious people. They might be a nuisance once we find them."

Byakuya stood, his face unreadable, "I don't think it is a waste of time, Juushiro, of saving these four. Besides, they are not as mysterious as you think."

Ukitake stood, smiling and waving his hands in the air, "Oh no, I'm not saying they're not WORTH saving, but rather if we save them, they might turn their backs on us. That is what Sukie Mebashi wants us to do. He's leading us into a trap."

Kisuke stood up with everyone else, "I don't think this is worth arguing. We should save them, and then deal with whatever consequences later."

Ukitake glared at Kisuke, than shifted his gaze to Rukia, "What do you think about the topic?"

"Well…I don't think splitting up would be a good idea. We might not be able to handle even one of these four captains together, let alone…alone."

Juushiro nodded, "We might as well not go at all. Instead, we'll head after Sukie Mebashi and find a way to defeat him."

"It's impossible without the help of the four captains. We first need to aid the captains," Kisuke whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Plus, Ashido is among the four captains," Byakuya added.

"As well as my student, Suigetsu."

"And my idol, Karma."

Juushiro looked from one to the next, meeting everyone's gaze, "Fine, then it's de-" He broke off, coughing up what seemed like gallons of blood.

"Captain, are you okay?" Rukia asked, handing towels to her captain.

"I'm fine," he said, popping in a handful of pills into his mouth, "I just need to calm down a bit."

Rukia sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave, Captain. Not in your condition."

"I'll be fine. Let's go, it's almost sunset."

They got up and left into the center of the soul society.

"At exactly sunset, we will leave to our different journies. We will aid those who need help, accept aid from those willing to give help, and will succeed in our assignments, coming back with the captains, ALIVE!" Kisuke, Rukia, Juushiro, and Byakuya chanted and went their separate ways, all having one thing on their mind.

'I will come back with the sealed away captain, dead or alive."


	6. Beginning:Lake

_**Part 1: Yumi Yamamoto **_

_**Chapter 5: "Beginning:Lake"**_

Ukitake finally arrived at the gateway that led to the Lake of Forgotten Hopes. He didn't want to save Yumi because of his position. He knew for sure Yumi would want back her captain's position back if she was offered it. He was too old for this job, and with the "young" Yumi, he would be replaced easily.

Ukitake sighed, 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I'll get a joy of retirement.' He sighed again and entered the lake, immediately falling in the water. He cursed under his breath, shunpoed out of the water, and started walking along the shoreline, looking for Yumi.

"Yumi," he called. "Yumi-sama!" Ukitake, while walking, stumbled upon a cavern lit up by an eerie light.

"Hmm…" Ukitake thought out loud, "She's probably stuck in here somewhere,"

He walked in, and was greeted by two paths, one with an eerie light with a weird eerie music playing in the background, and the other with sunshine and rainbows and a smiling sun playing with two weird stick figure girls who move live someone's taking a picture of them.

Ukitake thought about his choices, and chose the sunshine path, 'This seems a bit lovely,' he thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived back at the entrance, sat down, and got into a fetal position, the girls calling back, "Come on Ukitake, we can finish our game!"

"I think I'll choose the odd path next time," Ukitake thought, getting up and moving towards the eerie path. After walking for five minutes, he stopped, noticing that something wasn't right. He turned around and out from the shadows appeared a mysterious figure. Ukitake called upon his zanpaktou and gained two blades.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who am I? The question is, what are you doing here, Juushiro Ukitake." The mysterious figure stepped into the light to reveal Zahatsu, one of Sukie Mebashi's men.

"Zahatsu! What have you done here?"

Zahatsu smirked and then smiled at the question, "You know, if you're here to save Yum, then you're going to have to defeat me, and we all know what happened last time, but of course, it came to my attention that the substitute shinigami isn't here. Looks like I win this time."

Ukitake tightened his grip on his two swords, "I will defeat you. Then, I will save Yumi and come back alive,"

Zahatsu smiled again, "You're all talk. I'll defeat you quickly. Bring forth the dead, Batasushi."


	7. Zahatsu v UkitakeZanpaktou vZanpaktou

Recap: Ukitake tightened his grip on his zanpaktou. "Without the substitute shinigami, I'll defeat you."

Zahatsu smiled, "You're all talk. I'll defeat you quickly, Bring forth the dead, Batasushi."

_**Chapter 6: "Zahatsu vs. Ukitake; Zanpaktou vs. Zanpaktou"**_

Zahatsu disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a mass army of dead old ladies.

"Oh no," Ukitake thought out loud, "Old ladies?"

The old ladies advanced towards him, spilling tapioca pudding and sticky, old hard candy in their steps Ukitake shot lightning at the old ladies, engulfed them in electric water, defeating all of the old ladies.

"Great. I lost him," Ukitake followed the eerie light into a center room with a hologram, showing a possessed Yumi trying to escape an invisible barrier.

"_She is at the far end of northern building. Of course, you'll have to defeat me if you want to have a chance of fixing her."_

Ukitake looked at the hologram again, staring directly into Yumi's eyes. They were either pitch black or gone. "I'll defeat you. I will save her. I will bring her back…alive!" Ukitake turned around and shot a lightning bolt at Zahatsu.

The lightning bolt hit Zahatsu in the hand. "Fuck! You bitch! You hit me in my damn hand!" he screamed with anger in his voice.

"Yes! I've distracted him!" Ukitake said. He ran to Yumi, all the way in the northern building, broke through the invisible barrier holding her. Ukitake picked Yumi up princess-style and kept running.

"Put me down! Sexual harassment! Rape! Rape! We have an old man trying to rape a defenseless girl!" Yumi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Damn Yumi! Shut the front door up!" Ukitake screamed back.

Yumi was struggling to break free, but then decided to go plan B, "Ukitake, will you please put me down?" Yumi asked nicely.

Ukitake smiled and put her down. Once she was on the ground, Yumi punched Ukitake across the face and he was on the ground, passed out cold.

He woke up to a Yumi hovering over him.

"Are you dead yet?"

Ukitake backed away up against a wall.

Yumi smirked. "So you here to save me, right?" Yumi spat out.

Ukitake nodded.

"You're a little late. I've already saved-" she paused, "Ukitake…"

After that, Yumi started going insane. She raged, holding her head. "Get the fuck back down! Dumbass woman!" she yelled, in a different voice. It was like she was going through an exorcism. "Ukitake! Help! It's just too powerful!" Yumi screamed, desperation in her regular voice. Her mask began forming, and she was quieted.

Ukitake thought she was able to beat it, but when he saw her eyes, he knew Yumi was somewhere in there, and it was up to him to save her from her inner hollow.


	8. Yumi's Savior?

_**Chapter 7: "Yumi's Savior?"**_

"Ukitake!" Yumi cried. The whites of her eyes were disintegrating into black. Reiatsu was all around her. Ukitake was slowly being inched back from Yumi's inner hollow.

Yumi began screaming. Jushiro thought, "I've got to stop her…but how?"

Yumi stopped screaming and looked up and smiled an evil but familiar smile. Ukitake knew what to do, but it could cost Yumi her life. Just like the last lieutenant of the 13th Division.

He unsheathed Sogyo yo Kotowari and the memory began.

_Rain poured that night, Rukia stood there, motionless. Kaien attacked her and fell on Rukia's zanpakutou._

Ukitake came back to reality when he heard the sound of Yumi's thankful voice. Ukitake opened the senkaimon. "Just keep walking until you reach the soul society."

Yumi nodded, "I'll try."

Jushiro turned around and began walking out of the cave as Yumi was walking through the senkaimon. When the doors closed, Yumi yelled, "Arigato, Ukitake-san!"

Jushiro turned around, smiled, and continued walking out of the cave.


	9. The Search for the Great Kuchiki

_**Part 2: Ashido Kuchiki**_

_**Chapter 8: "The Search for the Great Kuchiki"**_

Byakuya went searching for Ashido with his eyes closed (as usual) making it very hard to LOOK for him. Either that, or he didn't want sand in his eyes. So Nii-sama decided to search for the great Ashido-kun in the Mountains of Hueco Mundo. Byakuya found a sign that said, "Welcome to the Mountains of Lost Dreams! Everything you find was created by 5-year olds' creative minds!"

Byakuya thought, "Oh great…"

So he continued to walk and then he saw someone sitting on a mountain of pie pigging out and it seemed to look a lot like Ashido-san.

"Uhh…it's not what it looks like?" Ashido said holding a piece of pie.

"…" Byakuya didn't even say a word.

Ashido jumped down to greet Byakuya who stood there, motionless and speechless at the same time. Ashido-san didn't know what to do so he simply implied, "Pie is delicious."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as to what he meant because what he said made no sense WHATSOEVER.

Yumi spontaneously appeared through the mountains, "SH*T I WENT THE WRONG WAY!" Yumi screamed with anger.

Ashido was annoyed with Yumis constant yelling and burst into screams, "DAMN YUMI THIS IS MY EFFING PART OF THE STORY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Yumi got scared and left without hesitation. Ashido, trying to regain his former stature turned to Byakuya. "Sorry about that…" he said calmly.

Byakuya raised his sword, "Scatter, Senbonzakura," he simply replied, controlling the sword fragments. They cut Ashido into small pieces. "Your foolish images cannot trick me, Bensahu."

Appearing from the small piece of Ashido's eye was Bensahu, one of Sukie Mebashi's men. "How did you know it was me?"

Byakuya shot him a look. "The mountain of pie. Ashido is afraid of heights. He couldn't possibly stand to be on top of a mountain of pie."

Bensahu cursed under his breath, "No matter. I see no sign of that substitute shinigami anywhere. You're done for." He pulled out his sword, "Puke, Soriatonio."

The ground started rumbling and out from it came geyser made out of nothing but acid puke. Byakuya opened his eyes and shunpoed away just in time to save himself, but not his captain's haori.

"So you managed to destroy my captain's haori, but that cheap piece of garbage is easily replaceable. Now, are you going to tell me where Ashido is?" Byakuya raised his sword, "Or, am I going to force you to tell me?"

Bensahu smirked, "You're so full of yourself, you know that? He's somewhere in there." He pointed to a cave wit h a sign reading, "Lily's and Hannah's Funhouse" followed by a series of very strange and out of place emoticons. "Unfortunately, I can't let you pass."

"Yes you can," Byakuya instantly replied.

"Well, I can, but I'm not gonna."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be a reason."

"Because Briantsu and Celestria didn't want me to, DAMN! Are you satisfied?"

Byakuya nodded, "So Celestria and Briantsu are here as well."

Realizing he just gave it away, Bensahu whined, "You tricked me! That isn't fair! Puke, Sorentonio!" Another geyser was simply shot out, but Byakuya had already entered the cave.

'Maybe this 5-year-old thing might not be so bad after all,' He read.

"Made by Lily and Hannah? Yeah, right," He thought aloud and shrugged.


	10. The Poorly Drawn Doodles of Death

_**Chapter 9: "The Poorly Drawn Doodles of Death"**_

Byakuya walked along, humming "Velonica" to himself while checking his poorly drawn surroundings. He looked at a wall with a picture of a stick figure woman running a marathon. How he knew it was a woman, you didn't want to know. Byakuya shivered. He hated poorly drawn/ horribly drawn drawings, which is why he schooled Rukia at being to be best drawer she could be.

He shivered again, knowing that this place contained poor drawings, since it was made by five-year olds. Also, those two women mentioned earlier only attacks were through poor drawings. After walking down a corridor for five minutes, which to him, was a lifetime, he met a horribly drawn door. The door knob was located near the building's ceiling.

Byakuya was tall, but he was no giant, which made it very difficult to reach the door knob. After three tries, he gave up, drew his sword, and stated, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The door/painting/poorly drawn THING crashed down, revealing a room containing a hologram of Ashido. Byakuya walked towards the hologram, scanning the poorly drawn laboratory for anything that might pose as a threat. When he found nothing, he went towards the hologram.

"What you see is him, _Captain,_" Byakuya turned around to face Celestria.

"He is in this room, but you'll have to defeat us if you're going to save Ashido," Called another voice.

Byakuya didn't need to turn around to recognize Briantsu's voice.

They began in unison, "But it seems that Substitute Shinigami is missing, so there is no hope for you, now is there?" Celestria held up her zanpaktou, "Draw, Dorientoto." Briantsu did the same, "Doodle, Dorientota."

All of a sudden, the poorly drawn drawings became alive, and Byakuya, who had braced himself for the worst, turned into a stick figure as well.

"Hahaha…" the girls' laughs became fainter and fainter until Byakuya was sure they became stick figures themselves.

"I need to remain calm," Byakuya thought to himself, taking in deep breaths, "I can do this, just remain calm," He opened his eyes to see a mass stick figure army charge towards him. He instantly closed his eyes again, but opened them gain, once he heard a faint voice, the voice of his pride, say he can do this.

"I can do this," he replied back to the voice of Rukia in his head, "I can do this," He ran in and faced the poorly drawn army of stick figures.


	11. Cherry Blossoms V 5 YearOld Drawings

(T/N [Typer's Note]: This part of the story might seem really boring and/or immature. However, the better parts of the story are coming up really soon so just hang in there please and thanks for the read! :D –Karma)

_**Chapter 10: "Cherry Blossoms Vs. 5 Year-Old Drawings; Which Will Win"**_

(A/N: Rukia is NOT there. Just the voice of Rukia in Byakuya's head. It could get a little confusing if you don't understand the metaphor. Rukia IS Byakuya's pride. –Ashido)

Byakuya rushed towards the mass army of stick figures, knowing that the two women were probably disguised as stick figures themselves. He stopped when he was face-to-face with the mass army of poorly drawn stick figures.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he calmly stated. Pink cherry blossoms cascaded through the large crowd. Byakuya gathered all of the petals into his sword and sheathed it, instantly destroying all the poorly drawn drawings, except for two stick figure women standing with the woman who was running the marathon, carrying the large pie (A/N: That's how he knew it was a woman! –Ashido)

"You will not get away with this, Byakuya," Celestria and Briantsu spat out.

"Go, Dorietotato," The woman with the pie smiled, ran towards Byakuya, and threw the pie in his face.

Byakuya quickly wiped it away, "Well, let's continue this battle with the result that is meant to be," he said.

Briantsu and Celestria responded, "What do you-"

"Hado #90, Black Coffin" Briantsu was trapped in the Kidohutsugi instantly. Celestria stood in shock as her sister was trapped in death.

Byakuya prepared for his next attack, "Hado #64, Six Rods of Light," Celestria was tapped and couldn't do anything about it. (A/N: The irony: Heaven is trapped by light –Karma)

Byakuya repeated for what was hopefully the last time, "Scatter, Senbonzakura," He closed his eyes as the drawing-filled room vanished along with the death of two sisters.

"We'll kill you! I'll-" Briantsu yelled as she was cut to nothing.

"You sad, arrogant bitches!" Ashido yelled.

"Shut up, Ashido-dono," Byakuya turned and opened his eyes to see his "Great Elder".


	12. Cherry Blossoms Meet the Heavenly Beast

_**Chapter 11: "When Cherry Blossoms Meet The Heavenly Beast" **_

"Let's go, Ashido-san," Ashido followed, stopping only to inch his sword. He thrusted his blade toward Byakuya, only inches away from the blade, stopped it with his hand.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, Bensahu."

The fake Ashido morphed into a mysterious figure, "Oh so, ypu saw through my tricks. Too bad I wont play around this time. Bankai!"

However, instead of performing bankai, Bensahu simply exploded into reishi and dissolved into the air.

Byakuya turned around, and was relieved immediately. "It's you."

An almost fox-faced girl smirked her signature smirk, "You really are related to Ashido-san, Byakuya." Yumi Yamamoto said as she sheathed her zanpaktou and brushed off her shoulder.

Jushiro Ukitake followed in her footsteps, "I can see why you're so surprised, Byakuya."

Byakuya realized how un-noble he looked and quickly regained his poise.

Ukitake continued, "Seeing Yumi and I like this, it's almost like having a look into the past."

Yumi laughed, "Shiro-san, let's not get cought up with the past right now, lets go save Ashido."

The three heroes shunpoed away.

(A/N: Sorry it's so short (and has a very broad title with a not-so-broad chapter :S) I read through the chapter before typing it and this story has had too many pre-mature fights and this chapter was originally written to have several freaky monster-hollows as well as describing them in great detail. The next chapter is several pages long so ya'll can look forward to that :3 -Karma)


End file.
